Ferb cazador de monstruos
by fhiserprice
Summary: un extraño rayo golpeo a los chicos convirtiendo a todos en monstruos, las exploradoras en sexys vampiresas, los chicos en grandes e imponentes hombres lobos, ahora Danville esta lleno de estas creaturas, pero hay un salvador que se encargara de todos y es Ferb, podra el hombre de accion, salvar a todos o les tendra que dar muerte, para proteger a Danville, especial de halloween.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos lectores Fhiserprice volvió a traerles un nuevo fic un especial de halloween que espero y les guste habrá unas pequeñas sorpresas que nadie se imaginaba pero en fin espero les guste el nuevo fic. Sin más preámbulos disfruten de esta historia llamada.

**Ferb cazador de monstruos**

**Capitulo 1: empezando la casería.**

Era la tarde del 31 de octubre en Danville, ese día se festejaba halloween donde todos los chicos y aun no tan chicos salían disfrazados a pedir dulces y hacer travesuras, los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher se estaban preparando para ese día, buscando sus disfraces, bueno al menos uno de ellos, para esa noche, Phineas estaba buscando un disfraz de hombre lobo, mientras Ferb estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro y Phineas dijo **—Ferb de que vas a disfrazar, hoy por lo que veo, no te vas disfrazar igual que los demás—** Phineas como los demás, se iban a disfrazar de hombres lobos, mientras Isabella y las exploradoras de vampiresas Ferb dijo **—quizá este año, no salga a pedir dulces—**

phineas miro a Ferb asombrado ya que Ferb le gustaba pedir dulces, y phineas dijo **—se que ya tenemos 14 años, pero vamos este es el último año para pedir dulces, aparte hicimos una fiesta de disfraces que pienso hacerlo año con año—** Ferb sonrió y dijo con tono pícaro **—solo hiciste eso, para bailar con Isabella no es así—** phineas se sonrojo el pelirrojo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Isabella, solo que la pelinegra no sabía de los sentimientos de phineas, simplemente lo veía como su mejor amigo y dijo,

**—así es hermano, esta noche le pediré que sea mi novia— **Ferb sonrió y dijo **—está bien iré, pero no voy a ir de hombre lobo—** phineas sonrió y dijo **—elige el disfraz que tú quieras—** Ferb abrió su ropero y entre la ropa encontró una vestimenta poco inusual, se trataba pantalón de gabardina de color café obscuro, botas de color negro, chaleco de cuero de color negro y una gran gabardina de cuero negro, que le llegaba hasta los pies y un sombrero tipo fedora, el chico peli verde le recordó algo especial.

**Pov Ferb.**

**Este ropa me recuerda cuando mi padre me entreno cuando era un pequeño niño, todos los miembros de la familia Fletcher, han sido entrenados de generación en generación, dicen que el primer miembro de la familia Fletcher, lo entreno van Helsing el famoso cazador de monstruos, aunque creo que para mí es una leyenda ya que no hay monstruos o algo así en la actualidad, pienso que solo es una pérdida de tiempo, pero en fin mi padre se volvió un anticuario por saber si había más monstruos en existencia o no, aunque no le gustaba la idea, ya que él quería ser futbolista, pero ese fue su destino, quizá yo rompa con ese legado, ya que todos se habían vuelto cazadores de monstruos hasta yo, pero eso era el gran secreto de la familia Fletcher. **

**Fin Pov Ferb **

Ferb se puso el traje y salió de la habitación parecía todo un cazador de monstruos, cuando bajo Phineas y miro a su hermano y dijo **—Ferb que traje tan fantástico, te pareces a van Helsing—** Ferb solo sonrió y levantó su pulgar, ya era tarde y los chicos salieron de la casa dirigiéndose en la esquina de su calle, ya los estaban esperando sus amigos, las chicas eran todas unas vampiresas, mientras los chicos unos hombres lobos, pero el que se llevaba el premio era Ferb como todo un van Helsing **—vaya Ferb, estas muy guapo—**

decía Gretchen, Ferb solo levantó el pulgar Gretchen estaba enamorada de Ferb, pero el peliverde nunca le hizo caso ya que él estaba interesado en otra chica llamada Vanessa, todos se miraban unos a otros los disfraces eran muy impresionante, mientras Phineas dijo **—oigan y Perry—** mientras tanto el ornitorrinco caminaba con un disfraz de perro vagabundo, se puso su fedora y entro por una de las calabazas de halloween que hacen año con año, el ornitorrinco llegó hasta su base y se sentó hacia donde estaba Monograma, que dijo **—hola agente p, malas noticias Doofenshmirtz ha estado asomándose muy insistente hacia el cielo, creemos que está haciendo algo malo, ve a tenerlo—**

cuando monograma vio a Perry, no aguanto la risa y comenzó a carcajearse y dijo **— Carl, tienes que venir a ver esto, trae la cámara—** el agente p estaba muy serio, se arranco el disfraz y salió del lugar con un jet-pack, mientras con los chicos alegremente seguían pidiendo dulces hasta que Phineas dijo **—creo que ya pedimos dulces en todas las casas, es hora de irnos a la fiesta, vamos a nuestro patio—** una vez en el patio todos vieron los adornos, bebida y comida que había, sin mencionar el toque terrorífico, era una gran fiesta sin duda, todos se divertían bailando hasta que comenzó una música romántica, phineas miro a Ferb y el peliverde dijo.

**—ve hermano, y pídele que sea tu novia—** phineas estaba un poco nervioso pero decidido, se acerco a Isabella y le dijo **—i, i, Isabella, quieres ir a bailar conmigo—** la pelinegra solo miro a Phineas sus amigas comenzaron a reír pícaramente, ya que todos sabían lo que sentía phineas por Isabella menos ella. La pelinegra tomo de la mano de phineas y comenzaron a bailar, Ferb pudo ver la tierna escena, y al igual que phineas, los demás chicos comenzaron a invitar a bailar a las exploradoras, Ferb por lo tanto fue a su casa a tomar algo de agua.

Mientras con Doof y Perry, el monotrema llegaba desde lo más alto del edificio y Doof dijo **—vaya Perry tu compañía es muy grata y cuando digo muy grata, quiero decir muy ingrata— **y activo una trampa donde el pequeño ornitorrinco quedo atrapado, y dijo Doof **—veras** **Perry el ornitorrinco, esta noche es especial, ya que es noche de brujas y no solo eso, ya que la magia negra se activa y es más poderosa y por eso he creado mi nuevo monstruinador, veras con este aparato convertiré a todos en verdaderos monstruos y este será el peor halloween de la historia, ya no más niños con disfraces ridículos, pidiendo dulces cada rato, pero antes tengo que ver como que la luna llena este en posición espera, creo que ya esta—** en eso Doof vio que la luna llena alumbraba por completo el inador y dijo un pequeño conjuro —**abracadabra patas de rana, haz que inador, se llene de magia malvada—**

El inador comenzó a brillar de tono negro y este se incendio de la nada, el doctor D comenzaba a reírse y decía **—admira Perry el ornitorrinco, el nuevo mal está a punto de iniciar—** pero como respuesta de Doof, fue que el ornitorrinco le dio un gran golpe a Doof, ambos enemigos comenzaron a pelear sin fin, hasta que con otro fuerte golpe del monotrema, el doctor D salió hacia donde estaba a la maquina, Doof apretó el botón de auto-destrucción y esta exploto sino antes lanzar un rayo a un lugar desconocido. El ornitorrinco salió del lugar sino antes escuchar los gritos de Doof diciendo **—te odio, Perry el ornitorrinco—** mientras tanto con los chicos, phineas estaba muy nervioso ya que estaba bailando muy cerca de Isabella, y dijo **—Isabella—** la pelinegra miro a phineas, y dijo **—si phineas—** el pelirrojo trataba de articular palabras, y con dificultad dijo **—es, es, estas muy hermosa hoy, sabes quiero pedirte algo—** la pelinegra dijo **—si dime, phineas—**

el pelirrojo trago un poco de saliva, y dijo **—quieres ser mi, mi, mi…—** pero un rayo cayó en donde estaban los chicos, estos poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en monstruos, las exploradoras se convirtieron en verdaderas y sexys vampiresas, mientras los chicos en grandes y poderosos hombres lobo, cuando Ferb salió pudo ver dicha escena y vio como todos sus amigos, ya eran unos temibles monstruos, estos miraron a Ferb y estaban a punto de atacarlo, pero no se detuvieron y tanto las vampiresas, como los hombres lobos, se miraron y comenzaron a pelear entre si, ya que ambos se odiaban por naturaleza, hasta que se separaron y se fueron ahí, dejando a un Ferb con la boca abierta y pensó.

**–mis amigos y amigas, se convirtieron en monstruos que debo hacer—** una extraña sensación lo rodeo y sin pensarlo entro a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto, sacando varias armas con balas de plata estacas ajo entre otras cosas, salió de la casa con una escopeta en las manos con cartuchos de plata y ajo y dijo **—vaya la vida es tan irónica, creo que debo darte las gracias papá, amigos perdónenme pero por el bien de todos los tengo que cazar, pero si puedo voy a captúralos y encontrar la explicación de lo que paso, pero este es mi destino y para eso fui entrenado, ya que soy Ferb el cazador de monstruos—** Ferb corto cartucho y salió de su casa, la casería había empezado.

Fin del primer capítulo, sé que es un poco corto, pero así van hacer los siguientes tres, el final del capítulo saldrá en este 31 de octubre, así que disfrútenlo. Por esta razón deje de escribir una promesa con sabor a amnesia, pero en cuanto termine esta historia seguiremos con el siguiente cap. Y gracias a los pocos que me han dejado sus ideas, para el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic. Que la verdad el siguiente capítulo, promete ser uno de los mejores, gracias a ustedes, y aun espero sus ideas para el siguiente cap. Con lo que quieran ver, más situaciones románticas entre las parejas, más acción, muerte, sangre, más promesas y venganzas, o la aparición de un oc. De su preferencia, cualquier idea es válida y de dará a conocer en el siguiente capítulo del fic. Claro me refiero a una promesa con sabor a amnesia. En fin dejen reviews con sus opiniones y gracias a todos por leer sin más que decir se despide como siempre lo hace su camarada y amigo.

Fhiserprice paz fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis queridos lectores he vuelto a traerles el nuevo cap. de esta mini historia bueno disfrútenlo.

**Capitulo 2: descubriendo lo que paso. **

Ferb no sabía por dónde buscar, estaba un poco perdido pero no iba a perder la esperanza, sería cuestión se tiempo antes de saber noticias de sus amigos a sí que se puso un auricular y con pequeño transmisor, comenzó a escuchar las transmisiones de la radio de la policía y de los servicios médicos, para tener noticias, mientras tanto en el parque de la cuidad, un señor de unos cuarenta años estaba caminando un poco cansado después de un día de arduo trabajo, hasta que escucho los llantos de una linda señorita a eso le extraño un poco al señor, pero decidido fue a ver lo que pasaba, una vez que estaba detrás de la muchacha y tocándole el hombro dijo.

**—señorita, se encuentra bien—** la jovencita volteo con sus grandes colmillos mordió al señor, chupándole toda la sangre, hasta que la preadolescente se limpio su boca llena de sangre y dijo **—ahora ya estoy bien, gracias a tu sangre—** las demás vampiresas se acercaron e Isabella dijo **—resulto el plan—** Gretchen dijo **—tal y como lo planeaste Isabella, y ahora que hacemos—** la pelinegra dijo **—vamos a alimentarnos, y si encuentran a los chicos mátenlos, no quiero ver a esos hombres lobos, pero si ven a phineas déjenmelo a mí, el es mío, le sacare el corazón con mis propias manos— **

Las chicas sonrieron perversamente, se convirtieron en murciélagos, y salieron del lugar mientras en otro punto de Danville, un grupo de jóvenes adolecentes estaban platicando divertidamente sobre una fiesta que estaban organizando, pero el grupo de 5 jóvenes sentían que los observaban, todos sentían mucho miedo y comenzaron a correr lo mas que pudieron, hasta un enorme hombre lobo les apareció enfrente, los chicos se dieron media vuelta pero pronto se vieron rodeados por otros 4 hombres lobos.

Los chicos podían ver a esas creaturas grotescas hambrientas de carne fresca. hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a aullar y todos al mismo tiempo empezaron a atacar, al pequeño grupo de jóvenes adolecentes. Haciendo una pequeña carnicería, los hombres lobos con sus grandes y afilados colmillos comenzaron a desmembrar, rasgar y devorar la dulce y tierna carne de unos pobres inocentes jóvenes, una vez que todos los hombres lobos terminaron de cenar, lanzaron un gran aullido alabando a la luna llena, en cuestión de minutos se marcharon de ese lugar en busca de mas carne fresca.

Ferb comenzó a escuchar por las transmisiones de radio de la policía, sobre brutales asesinatos pero se localizaban en dos puntos lejanos, Ferb estaba muy desesperado con quien tenía que ir primero, si con las exploradoras o con sus amigos, por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que choco contra alguien cayendo ambos al suelo, Ferb se levanto de inmediato y dijo **—disculpa no me fije, te encuentras bien—**

Ferb pudo notar que una figura femenina muy conocida, que estaba en el suelo, así que estiro su mano para poder ayudarla a levantarse, la chica tomo la mano de Ferb y se levanto, el peliverde miro a la chica y la reconoció y dijo **—Vanessa, eres tu—** la chica estaba vestida como siempre, solo que esta vez traía un corsee, que dejaba ver su figura más entallada, y dijo **—Ferb eres tú, vaya que guapo y que gran disfraz—** el peliverde se sonrojo un poco, pero ahora no hay tiempo para el romance, tenía que buscar a sus amigos, sino más gente inocente iba a morir a lo que Ferb dijo.

**—Vanessa, me dio un gusto verte, pero me tengo que ir—** Vanessa dijo **—Ferb no te vayas, sé lo que estas pasando, tus amigos se convirtieron en monstruos—** Ferb se quedo helado, como rayos fue que Vanessa, sabía lo que estaba pasando y dijo **—y como lo sabes, Vanessa—** a lo que la castaña dijo **—por que la persona que causo esto fue mi papa, con una pequeña maquina que convirtió todos en monstruos—**

Ferb pensó **—si fue eso lo que paso, entonces hay una cura para esto, mis amigos Pueden regresar a la normalidad— ** pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando Vanessa dijo **—Ferb, te encuentras bien—** a lo que Ferb dijo **—si Vanessa, me encuentro bien, solo una pregunta crees que puedo ver los planos de esa máquina—** Vanessa dijo **—sí, pero no tendría que ir a casa de mi padre por ellos— **a lo que Ferb dijo **—si, mientras vas por ellos, yo voy a tratar de detener a mis amigos, pero no podre hacer esto solo, creo que estoy perdido—**

Vanessa puso su mano en el hombro de Ferb, y dijo **—Ferb tu eres un gran genio y sabrás como resolver este problema, ya se tengo un idea, yo te voy ayudar a buscar a tus amigos, tengo a alguien que me puede conseguir los planos, y llevarlos a tu casa, que dices Ferb—** Ferb solo levanto el pulgar de afirmación, Vanessa saco su teléfono celular e hizo un llamada y dijo **—hola como estas sí, sí, estoy bien, necesito un favor, necesito unos planos de mi padre de un llamado el monstruinador, haaa y un conjuro de magia que esta junto a los planos, es un pergamino de color amarillo en cuanto tiempo me los puedes conseguir, en diez minutos fantástico, te veo en casa de Ferb si sabes donde vive verdad, perfecto bueno adiós— **

Ferb se quedo mas callado de acostumbre y Vanessa dijo **—Ferb,** **tenemos que regresar a tu casa, lo más pronto posible, solo tú puedes construir la máquina de nuevo y crear el conjuro**— Ferb tomo a Vanessa de la mano y se encaminaron a casa de Ferb, una vez que llegaron ahí, los planos y el pergamino ya estaban, cercas de Perry, Vanessa tomo los planos, sino antes de guiñarle el ojo al ornitorrinco en señal de gracias, y se los dio a Ferb, el peliverde le dio un vistazo y por fortuna para el tenia todo lo necesario para reconstruir la maquina, en cuestión de una hora termino de construirla, y abrió el pergamino y vio que habían dos conjuros uno con magia negra y el otro con magia blanca, así que uso el hechizo de magia blanca, la maquina se rodeo una extraña sombra blanca y se prendió de la nada, Ferb estaba satisfecho con su obra.

Ahora tenía que buscar a sus amigos y capturarlos y dijo **—Vanessa estas lista, tenemos una misión que cumplir—** en eso Ferb, le avienta una ballesta a Vanessa junto con un pequeño bolso que contenía más armas, y la castaña dijo **—lista Ferb, yo voy por las chicas, y tu por los chicos— **y la pareja de amigos salió en busca de sus amigos, ambos se separaron, ya que tenían muy poco tiempo para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Y bien que tal el segundo episodio, interesante no lo creen, por que Isabella quiere matar a phineas a quien le hablo Vanessa para conseguir los planos del monstruinador, bueno hay que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saber mas.

Bueno solo tengo un review pero valioso para este escritor.

**Mariokinomoto88: así es bro ya desde cuando quería subir este fic. Me pareció que Ferb era el perfecto protagonista para esta historia, ya que para mí, los Fletcher siempre tienen algo de intriga, gracias bro por leer nos vemos a la próxima.**

Bueno mis lectores eso es todo y una disculpa si encuentras faltas de ortografía y claro no se olviden de dejar reviews con dudas y opiniones sobre el fic. Así que sin más que decir, se despide como siempre su amigo y camarada escritor.

Fhiserprice paz fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridos lectores, he vuelto a traerles el tercer capítulo de esta historia, así que disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 3: Capturando la presa.

Ferb seguía a paso veloz hasta llegar donde habían ocurrido los brutales asesinatos, causados por los hombres lobo, Ferb siguió los rastros ocasionado hasta llegar a una zona un poco boscosa, sabía que era el lugar adecuado donde se esconderían sus amigos, el peliverde saco su escopeta y comenzó a explorar poco a poco con la ayuda de una linterna, pudo ver el cadáver de una mujer desmembrada Ferb al ver la dicha escena un terrible escalofrío recorrió en todo su cuerpo, y sintió que alguien lo vigilaba Ferb empezó a buscar por todos lados sin obtener ningún resultado.

Ferb bajo su arma pensando que era su imaginación, cuando de pronto uno de los hombres lobo salió atacando a Ferb, el peliverde puso su arma en el boca de la creatura, Ferb estaba forcejeando era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo devorara, en uno de sus bolsillos saco un bóxer hecho de plata y golpeo al hombre lobo, este se quito por el golpe, Ferb se levantó y comenzó a disparar, el hombre lobo corrió evitando los disparos de Ferb, de pronto el hombre lobo aulló y salió la demás manada a lo que Ferb dijo **—amigos, luchen contra sus instintos, tengo la cura para lo que les paso— **

los hombres lobos comenzaron a rodear a Ferb y dijo **—no quiero, hacerles daño—** cuando uno de los hombres lobos aulló, todos comenzaron a atacar a Ferb, el peliverde saco lo que era una granada de humo y espero hasta el momento de todos estuvieran cerca de, él así aventó la granada de humo hacia abajo creando una pequeña confusión entre los hombres lobos y no solo eso, el humo tenia nitrato de plata, que hacía a los hombres lobos más vulnerables, Ferb usando sus conocimientos de lucha, tomo a uno de los hombre lobo, golpeándolo en la cara y aplicando puntos de presión paralizándolo y de otro fuerte golpe que le propuso Ferb, lanzo al hombre lobo lejos.

así hizo con los demás, Ferb se acerco a cada uno de ellos y pudo notar que faltaba uno, Ferb comenzó a buscar al hombre lobo faltante, sin obtener resultado y Ferb pensó **—mierda, en donde estará—** hasta que pudo ver un par de ojos azul zafiro que lo observaba, Ferb apunto con su escopeta, el hombre lobo salió lentamente observando a Ferb, acechándolo, Ferb no dejaba de apuntarlo con su arma, el hombre lobo corrió hacia Ferb, el peliverde estaba a punto de dispararle pero hombre lobo regreso a la normalidad, Ferb al ver de quien se trataba tiro su arma y agarro al quien era phineas, ambos cayeron al suelo y phineas dijo.

**—Ferb, que rayos paso, al parecer nos convertimos en hombres lobos verdad—** Ferb dijo **—si así es, phineas pero ya encontré la causa de todo esto y tengo que llevarlos a casa, ahí tengo el invento que los llevara a la normalidad, pero como es que regresaste a tu forma humana—** a lo que phineas dijo** —simple hermano, las nubes han tapado la luna llena, aprovecha que todos estamos en esta forma y enciérranos, por cierto como están las chicas—** Ferb dijo **—mal ellas son vampiras y están aterrorizando igual Danville, pero Vanessa me está ayudando a capturarlas—**

A lo Phineas dijo **—Ferb tienes que darte prisa, ya no tarda el amanecer y no me gustaría ver que se hagan polvo las chicas, y sobre todo no me gustaría enfrentarme a Isabella, ya sabes que los hombre lobo y los vampiros se odian por naturaleza, y aparte no me gustaría arrancarle el corazón a Isabella, con mis propias manos—** Ferb miro a su hermano, sabía que no le haría eso a su amada Isabella, pero si su hermano se volvía otra vez en hombre lobo, esos dos terminarían por matarse uno al otro, a lo que dijo **—no te preocupes hermano, por ahora voy a encerrar a los chicos espérame aquí— **

Ferb saco una especie de pelota lo aventó hacia los chicos que estaban inconscientes, esta absorbió a los chicos y se hizo pequeña, el peliverde tomo la pelota y la guardo en su bolsillo, pero cuando volteo vio que su hermano se estaba convirtiendo de nuevo en hombre lobo, Ferb se iba a cercar a phineas pero este le dijo **—Ferb vete aquí y rescata a las chicas, por mí no te preocupes iré por los chicos así que estate preparado—** en eso phineas se convirtió otra vez en hombre lobo, huyendo del lugar, Ferb solo pudo ver como se marchaba phineas entre los bosques y pensó **—espero que estés bien hermano, y si voy a estar preparado para cuando llegues, me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Vanessa—** Ferb tomo su escopeta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Vanessa.

Mientras tanto con Vanessa, chica castaña estaba ya en el parque observando cómo las vampiresas estaban seduciendo un pequeño grupo de chicos, que estos babeaban por el grupo de chicas, a lo que Vanesa dijo **—típico de los hombres, ven una chica bonita que les habla bonito, y estos caen como perros falderos—** pero Vanessa se horrorizo cuando el grupo de vampiresas comenzaron a morder los cuellos de los chicos, en cuestión de segundos todos habían muertos desangrados.

Vanessa vio que era la oportunidad perfecta y lanzo una granada de humo, pero esta tenia esencia de ajo las chicas se debilitaron y Vanessa aprovecho lanzando una red hecha de hilos de plata, atrapando a las exploradoras, las chicas solo miraban a Vanessa con un gran odio, a lo que Vanessa dijo **—vaya eso fue fácil, no se preocupen chicas, hay una cura para ustedes, ahorita mismo vamos a la casa de Ferb para que sean de nuevo normales—** al igual que Ferb, la chica castaña saco una pelota y la aventó hacia las exploradoras, esta absorbió a todas y se hizo chica, Vanessa tomo la pelota y la guardo en su bolsillo.

Pero algo anda mal y Vanessa lo sabía, hasta que recordó que alguien le faltaba y dijo **—sal de donde quiera que estés, Isabella—** la pelinegra estaba detrás de Vanessa, cuando la castaña volteo esta recibió un fuerte golpe de Isabella, que la lanzo a varios metros de distancia, Vanessa se levanto un poco adolorida y dijo **—maldita mocosa, esto no se va a quedar así—**

Isabella se acerco de nuevo a una gran velocidad a Vanessa, pero esta esquivo bien el golpe y dando un giro le suelta un golpe a Isabella, esta cae al suelo pesadamente pero Isabella haciendo un medio giro con sus pies tira Vanessa al suelo e Isabella, se le trepa encima apunto de morderla, que si no fuera que en ese momento Ferb iba llegando, disparando a Isabella, pero al pelinegra esquiva las balas y sale huyendo del lugar el peliverde se acerca y dice.

**—estas bien—** a lo que Vanessa contesta **—si Ferb estoy bien, pero se nos escapo Isabella—** a lo que Ferb contesto **—no importa ella ira a rescatar a sus amigas, por ahora tenemos que irnos a la casa, ya que phineas se me escapo y pronto vendrá por los chicos y con Isabella suelta no tardaremos en ver una verdadera carnicería, entre esos dos—** la pareja de amigos abandonaron el lugar lo más rápido posible, ya que no había mucho tiempo, la verdadera locura apenas iba a empezar.

Fin del capítulo que tal les pareció este tercer capítulo, esto se torna interesante para este gran final, phineas e Isabella se enfrentaran, Ferb podrá a salvar a todos, esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de esta gran historia que sería el gran final.

Bueno ahora a responder la correspondencia:

**Feellikeaplat: bueno comadre que pasa contigo con esa gran flojera que te cargas y si ami también me gusta ver la pareja phinbella enfrentándose y quizá a un futuro haga un fic donde estos dos se enfrenten si aun hay que esperar a que nos des las sorpresas de tu fic. Bueno comadre saludos y gracias por leer besos.**

Bueno eso es todo, una disculpa si encuentran faltas de ortografía, recuerden dejen reviews y gracias por leer mi historia, sin nada más que decir se despide su amigo y camarada.

Fhiserprice paz fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola mis queridos lectores una disculpa antes que todo, este capítulo lo debí haberlo subirlo ayer pero con estas festividades no pude, ya que el trabajo consumió mi tiempo por completo, y bueno aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta mini historia, espero y que lo disfruten hooo por cierto antes de que me olvide.

**El universo phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos creadores**

Bueno sin más que decir que disfruten el último capítulo.

**Capitulo 4 y final: regresando a la normalidad o quizá no?**

Ferb y Vanessa habían llegado de nuevo al patio trasero, sacaron las pelotas y las colocaron dentro de unas jaulas estas dejaron salir tanto a los hombres lobos, como a las vampiresas, Ferb acomodo el inador enfrente de sus amigos, pero aun no lo podía activar ya que le faltaban dos personas por capturar, phineas e Isabella, Ferb miro a Vanessa y dijo **—sabes no quiero hacer esto, enfrentarme a mi mejor amiga y a mi hermano, no lo soportaría— **

Vanessa dijo **—no tienes que por qué estar así, tu eres un cazador y este es tu destino, se que puedes—** Ferb sonrió y levanto su pulgar, como diciendo gracias, por unos segundos la paz reinaba, hasta un fuerte crujido sonó y desde lo más alto del árbol de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, Ferb y Vanessa vieron, era ni mas menos que Isabella que bajo y dijo **—Ferb, libera a mis amigas—**

Ferb simplemente giro su cabeza en señal de no, Isabella de un movimiento rápido golpeo a Ferb, Vanessa tomo a la pelinegra y la lanzo lejos, de inmediato ayudo a Ferb a levantarse, el peliverde estaba un poco aturdido realmente lo tomaron por sorpresa, a lo que Vanessa dijo **—Ferb, Isabella es muy fuerte, tienes que tener cuidado—**

A lo que Ferb dijo **—Vanessa, cuidado—** el peliverde hizo a un lado a Vanessa, cuando Isabella ataco de nuevo a Ferb, pero este pudo detenerla a lo que la pelinegra dijo **—ríndete Ferb, eres mío—** a lo que Ferb dijo **—nunca me voy a rendir, y si no quieres que te ayude, tendré que eliminarte—** Ferb saco una estaca de plata y trato de clavárselo a Isabella, la pelinegra se alejo inmediatamente, en eso Ferb saco su escopeta y empezó a disparar balas especiales de ajo, Isabella esquivaba las balas con gran agilidad.

Vanessa también comenzó a dispararle a Isabella, pero la pelinegra llego atrás de la chica castaña, le quito su arma y se soltó un golpe dejándola inconsciente, la pelinegra se acerco a su cuello y estaba a punto de morderla, pero Ferb lanzo una granada de humo con ajo, Isabella se alejo nuevamente a lo que Ferb dijo **—no te acercaras mas a Vanessa, ya que está cubierta de ajo—** Isabella dijo **—entonces te morderé y me beberé tu sangre—**

En Isabella comenzó a atacar a Ferb con un golpe a la cara, pero el peliverde lo esquivo propinándole un fuerte golpe a la pelinegra, pero Isabella lo detuvo y con su otra mano lo agarro del cuello, e Isabella dijo **—soy muy poderosa Ferb, no me puedes detenerme, ahora beberé tu sangre—** la pelinegra inclino la un poco la cabeza de Ferb, mostrando así su cuello, Isabella estaba a punto de morderlo, cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Cuando volteo vio a un gran hombre lobo, mostrando sus grandes y feroces dientes y de un gran golpe el hombre lobo, mando muy lejos a Isabella, Ferb pudo notar a su salvador y dijo **—phineas, eres tu—** phineas se acerco a Ferb, estaba a punto de morderlo, pero cuando alguien le chiflo phineas volteo y vio a Isabella que le dijo **—esto no se va a quedar así bola de pelo, phineas te arrancare el corazón—**

Phineas gruñio y de una de patas sacos sus largas y afiladas garras, y de un zarpazo que le hizo a su manzano, este unos segundos después el árbol cayó, a Isabella esto le asusto, phineas era más fuerte, era agilidad contra fuerza bruta, Isabella corrió hacia phineas dándole un golpe en el rostro, el pelirrojo trato de darle otro golpe, pero Isabella lo esquivo quedando atrás de phineas, la pelinegra lo ataco con todas fuerzas propinándole una serie de golpes, dejando a phineas en el suelo, Isabella se sentía victoriosa así que se subió arriba del pelirrojo.

Y dijo **—phineas, arrancándote el corazón, seré la más poderosa—** Isabella con todas sus fuerzas estaba apunto de arrancarle el corazón, pero phineas despertó de la nada, agarrando a Isabella por el cuello phineas sacudió brutalmente a Isabella de ahí la lanzo, cerca de donde estaban sus demás amigos, el pelirrojo lanzo un gran aullido y Ferb dijo.

**—deténganse ambos, se van a matar, Isabella no puedes matar a phineas el te ama, hermano recuerda el amor por Isabella—** pero phineas no hizo caso de las palabras de Ferb, y ataco de nuevo a Isabella tomándola por uno de sus pies, el pelirrojo comenzó a azotar a Isabella por todos lados, hasta que la lanzo hacia el árbol derribado, bueno lo que le quedaba del árbol, Isabella estaba sangrando mucho, phineas le había hecho mucho daño y el pelirrojo se estaba acercando poco a poco, sacando sus grandes garras, Isabella cuando vio que estaba perdida y dijo.

**—por favor phineas, no me hagas más daño, soy yo Isabella, no te voy hacer más daño—** el pelirrojo por una extraña razón reconoció la voz de Isabella, phineas escondió sus garras y se acerco a Isabella muy amistosamente, ayudando a Isabella a que se levantara, la pelinegra dijo **—gracias phineas por ayudarme, pero eres muy ingenuo—** Isabella con uno de sus brazos, atravesó el estomago de phineas, el pelirrojo soltó un gran chillido, mientras Isabella retiraba su brazo y reía desenfrenadamente.

A Ferb se le salieron las lágrimas a ver dicha escena dijo **—eres una estúpida Isabella, phineas te amaba, con todo su corazón y mira lo has matado—** Isabella se quedo helada al escuchar las palabras de Ferb y dijo **—el me amaba—** a lo que Ferb dijo **—si, y hoy te iba a pedir que si fueran novios y ahora tu lo mataste—** Isabella comenzó a llorar y dijo **— que he hecho, no merezco vivir—** detrás de ella, estaba phineas con su último aliento, a lo que Isabella dijo.

**—phineas, mátame no merezco vivir—** el pelirrojo agarro a Isabella y la aventó cerca en donde estaban los chicos otra vez, el pelirrojo le lanzo un fuerte rugido a Ferb, el peliverde entendió lo que trataba de decir phineas y activo el invento y un rayo de color blanco golpeo a todos regresándolos a la normalidad, ya era el amanecer, phineas regreso a su forma humana, estaba muy mal herido y cayó al suelo Ferb corrió a ver a su hermano, el peliverde lo tomo y lo puso entre sus brazos y con dificultad phineas dijo.

**—Ferb cuida de todos en especial a Isabella, hoy hiciste una buena cazaría, eres el mejor—** phineas cayó muerto, Ferb soltó un gran grito, haciendo que todos, se despertaran, Isabella comenzó buscar a phineas, pero pudo ver que estaba en el suelo y con Ferb a su lado, pero este estaba llorando, estaba desconcertada Isabella, así que se acerco y lo que vio la dejo paralizada de miedo a ver a phineas muerto Isabella comenzó a llorar y dijo.

**—phineas no puede ser, que hecho, phineas perdóname, pero no voy a dejar a que te mueras, no señor tu vivirás, sin importar lo que me pase—** la pelinegra se acerco a phineas y con su mano toco el pecho de phineas y comenzó a decir una serie de dialectos desconocidos, el cuerpo de phineas poco a poco comenzó regresar a la normalidad, Isabella se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, el pelirrojo poco a poco abrió sus ojos, Ferb estaba asombrado y miro a Isabella estaba a punto de preguntarle, cuando Isabella dijo **—es mejor que no preguntes, Ferb— **phineas miro a Isabella y a Ferb y dijo **—chicos que paso aquí, porque todo me da vueltas—** Isabella respondió **—nada mi amor, todo una rara noche—** phineas recordó todo lo que paso y dijo **—todos regresaron a la normalidad—** a lo que Ferb dijo **—si hermano, pero aun tienes la maldición del hombre lobo—**

Phineas dijo **—ese no es problema Ferb. Siempre hay una cura para todo, pero una pregunta Isabella me dijiste amor—** la pelinegra dijo **—si phineas somos novios o acaso ya lo olvidaste—** el pelirrojo no recordada nada de haberle propuesto que fueran novios a Isabella, de hecho nunca se lo pidió ya que en eso momento el rayo, los golpeo y se convirtieron monstruos, phineas estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por un beso en los labios de Isabella, Ferb simplemente dijo.

**—hermano lo hiciste, y bienvenida a la familia cuñada—** ambos se sonrojaron, Ferb se quito su sombrero y dijo **—por fin, todo se acabo—** y una voz femenina dijo **—no, aun no se acaba guapo—** cuando volteo, recibió un gran beso de Vanessa, cuando se separaron, la chica castaña dijo **—llámame y haremos algo más divertido, que cazar monstruos—** Ferb dijo **—claro que te llamare—** a lo que Vanessa dijo **—está bien esperare tu llamada con ansias, fue el mejor halloween que tuve, gracias Ferb—**

Vanessa le dio otro beso a Ferb, y se fue de la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher, Ferb dijo **—vaya este halloween fue más intenso que había vivido, pero me di cuenta de algo, esto nunca se acabara y cuando sea necesario yo regresare a cazar de nuevo monstruos, porque es mi destino, es mi legado y que tiene que seguir de generación a generación, porque yo soy, Ferb cazador de monstruos—**

**Fin**

Bueno que tal les pareció esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que hayan tenido un gran halloween, bueno ahora a contestar la correspondencia el único review.

**Feellikeaplat: bueno comadre que pasa contigo, con esa flojera, y bueno que te pareció la pelea de estos enamorados, espero y haya sido de tu agrado comadre, gracias por leer, ahora a seguir con una promesa con sabor a amnesia, nos vemos a la próxima.**

**Bueno mis queridos lectores gracias a todos por leer esta historia, y bueno dejen reviews y den su opinión y sin más que decir, yo me despido y nos vemos para la próxima.**

**Fhiserprice paz fuera.**


End file.
